HPVs have been implicated in causing pathological conditions ranging from anogenital warts to cutaneous warts to cervical cancer.
Anogenital warts have been found to be associated with HPV types 6 and 11. HPV types 1, 2, 4 and 57 have been found to be associated with common cutaneous warts. HPV types 26, 30, 34, 40, 45, 54, 55, 58, 59, 61, 62, 64 and 67 to 70 have also been found in warts and neoplasias. HPV types 16, 18, 31, 33, 35, 39, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 51, 52 and 56 have been found to be involved in cervical dysplasia and invasive cervical cancer. Types 16 and 18 have been found to be involved with other kinds of cancer as well Proteins E6 and E7 which are expressed by HPV16 and HPV18 are believed to play a major role in the carcinogenesis.
No treatment has been found to be completely satisfactory for anogenital warts or for inhibiting effects of HPV infection.